Conventional wireless systems currently have a power-conversion efficiency as low as 15%. In particular, in a conventional wireless system, an only about 15% of the input power is transmitted with the transmitted signal.
Conventionally, a constant DC output voltage is used to power a wireless system to transmit a signal. The power used for transmission is only a small fraction of the total power supplied by the constant DC output power supply. The power loss, caused by inefficient operation of the power amplifier, unnecessarily heats the power amplifier's components.
What is needed is an improved power supply with variable voltage output and whose output that tracks the peak voltage envelope of the power amplifier output to decrease the power amplifier power loss.